Hip Hop Squares
MTV2 VERSION: "Straight out of Brooklyn, it’s Hip Hop Squares! On today's show, (insert the made-up claim titles and names of eight celebrities), and in the center square, (insert made-up claim title and celebrities' name). And now, (insert funny fact about the host), Peter Rosenberg!" VH1 VERSION: Seasons 1 & 2: "Welcome to VH1 Hip Hop Squares. Come to play, stay to party. Give it up for the XO Squad. Tonight, it's (insert situation): (insert celebrity) vs. (insert celebrity). But first, let's meet the squares: (insert the made-up claim titles and names of eight celebrities), and in the center square, (insert claim title and celebrities' name). And now, the king of cameos, y'all give it up for DeRay!" Season 3: "Welcome to Hip Hop Squares! Tonight, (insert situation): (insert celebrity) vs. (insert celebrity). Let's meet the squares: (insert the made-up claim titles and names of eight celebrities), and in the center square, (insert claim title and celebrities' name). And now, here's your host, DeRay!" (MTV2/VH1) Hip Hop Squares is the rap/hip-hop spin-off of Hollywood Squares. According to the tagline of both seasons 1 and 2 respectively from the VH1 version, its the show where stars were allowed to "come to play, stay to party". Gameplay Just like in Hollywood Squares, the object of the game is to get tic-tac-toe: that's three squares in a row, either across, up & down or diagonally; or be the first contestants to capture five of the squares to win. Xs are always represented by a male contestant. Os are always represented by a female contestant except in the VH1 version where celebrities (sometimes with the same gender or family members) competed for a studio audience member. The two competing contestants would take turns picking off each of the nine hip hop stars seated in a great big tic-tac-toe board. On each star, the host asked a question to that star after which the star would usually give a crazy untrue answer (classified as a zinger) followed by his/her real answer. After hearing the real answer, the contestant in control decided to either agree (meaning the star is correct) or disagree (meaning the star answered with a bluff). If the contestant's judgment was correct, he/she won the square (hence the phrase X or circle gets the square); if the contestant's judgment was wrong, his/her opponent won the square unless it would mean a win; when that happened nothing would be placed in that square because a win had to be earned by the contestant in control. MTV2 Version The secret square was played the same as always in Hollywood Squares but it's been renamed the "G-Spot". All "G-Spot" questions were worth $1,000 which did not count toward their final scores. If the "G-Spot" was not chosen in the second game, it was carried over into the next game. On some episodes, winning the "G-Spot" also won a prize for the studio audience. The first two games were worth $500 and the third game is worth $1,000. If time ran out in the middle of a game, the contestants received $100 for each square captured. The player with the most money won the match and went on to play the bonus round. Bonus Round In this bonus game, the winning contestant chose which row of three stars to play with, either the top, middle or bottom. Host Rosenberg asked one question to the three stars in that chosen row: one of the them gave the correct answer while the other two gave bluffs. Choosing the correct answer won an additional $2,500, but choosing a bluff answer won nothing extra. VH1 Version In 2017, VH1 revived the show with DeRay Davis as the new host and Ice Cube as the executive producer. Ice Cube is also the announcer and part time center square (unlike Whoopi Goldberg). In addition, Davis was a former panelist on the original MTV2 version before becoming the host for the VH1 version (This also mirrors to John Davidson when he was a former panelist on Hollywood Squares Marshall before becoming a host of his own version of Squares in the 80s). In this version, two hip hop celebrities compete to win money for their fans in the studio audience. Other than that, the game is the same as it has always been, but with this one exception: to make a decision, the star in control presses one of two buttons in front of him/her. Green to agree, red to disagree. In addition, starting in Season 3, the questions have props to aid the celebrities. The first game is worth $1,000 and the second game is worth $2,000. In addition, each captured square is worth a random cash amount revealed when a star is chosen. In Season 1, cash amounts range from $300 - $900 in round 1 and $500 - $1,500 in Round 2. Starting in Season 2, cash amounts range from $500 - $1,500 in round 1 and $500 - $2,000 in Round 2. In some Season 1 episodes the first game is worth $500 and the second game is worth $1,000. In the first game, cash amounts range from $100 - $500 while the second game ranges from $300 - $900. The Secret Square returned in Season 3 (renamed the "Hidden Square)", played in game 1. As before, picking that square and giving a correct judgement wins a bonus prize. The star with the most money wins the match and plays the bonus round. Bonus Round Season 1 ("3-in-a-Row") - The nine squares would flash around the board. The winning fan would stop the board by hitting a button in front of him/her. When it stopped on a square, the winning star's symbol was placed there. Unlike All-Star Blitz's bonus round, a spin of the board couldn't land on a square occupied by a symbol. The winning team had five chances to make a tic tac toe. If the winning team succeeded, their winnings are doubled. Season 2 ("Pick That Dough") – Each star has a prize contained in a record sleeve. Eight have cash from $1 to $5,000 while one has a top prize (either a new car, a trip, or $25,000). The winning fan picks three stars in a tic-tac-toe pattern and wins the prizes revealed. Season 3 ("Square Secrets") – The winning fan picks three stars in a tic-tac-toe pattern. They are then told a secret about one of those stars. Picking the correct star wins $10,000. Rating House DJs Ms. Nix Biz Markie Spinderella MC Lyte Studios Steiner Studios (2012) Hollywood Center Studios (2017-present) Inventor Based on Hollywood Squares by Merrill Heatter and Bob Quigley Gallery Logos Hip-hop-squares.jpg|The Logo normal.jpg|MTV2 branded version. VH1_Hip_Hop_Squares_Logo.png|The Logo HipHopSquaresVH1.png|VH1 branded version. MTV2 Hiphopsquaresset.jpg|The Set HipHopXWin.png|X takes the game. Hip Hop Contestant Area.png|The Contestant Area VH1 Season 1 17310057_10212627152018659_8313150152461326996_o-1-.jpg 17218312 10212627164298966 9188931139790370010 o-1-.jpg VH1_HHS_Benjamin_vs._Beckford.PNG Season 2 VH1_HHS_Season_2_Set.png VH1_HHS_Season_2_Squares.png VH1_HHS_Chyna_vs._Meeks.png Season 3 VH1_HHS_Season_3_Set.png VH1_HHS_Season_3_Squares.png VH1_HHS_Blueface_vs._Dream_Doll.png Merchandise Prior to this, Sonic Branding Solutions (now Sonic Boom Inc.) released the game Hollywood Squares: Hip Hop Edition for mobile phones on April 1, 2006. Featuring caricature-like appearances of Method Man, Redman, Bizarre from D12, Trina, Biz Markie, Cee-Lo (Green), Pitbull, Teairra Marie and many more. hip_hop_screens.jpg Trivia Ms. Nix occasionally appeared as one of the squares ala Shadoe Stevens. Both DJ Ms. Nix & Peter Rosenberg appeared as Friday DJs on the venerable ABC's Good Morning America. This is the second spinoff series to have a reboot on its own, the first was Celebrity Family Feud in 2015. For the 2017 version, after two seasons, the dance group known as The XO Squad was removed in season 3. The set from the 2017 version was recycled for the upcoming Nashville Squares in 2019. Related Shows Hollywood Squares – The original series. Storybook Squares – The short-lived, kid-friendly version. The Match Game-Hollywood Squares Hour – The short-lived, fused version. Nashville Squares – The upcoming, country music version. Links Official Site (MTV2) Official Site (VH1) YouTube Videos Episode 18 *Part 1 *Part 2 Category:Music Category:Celebrity Category:Tic-Tac-Toe Category:MTV shows Category:VH1 Shows Category:Spinoffs Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:Revivals Category:Viacom Category:CBS Television Studios Category:30 Minute Game Shows Category:2012 premieres Category:2012 endings Category:2017 premieres